Motherly Love
by AlarmClockMarketer
Summary: This is a VanillaXShadow story. Rated M for language and lemons. (Requested by: Jimmythereptile)


Late afternoon, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge were having a party in Vanilla's backyard while Vanilla watched from inside smiling. As she watched, she noticed a dark figure standing on a hill under a tree. Upon inspecting the figure closer, she saw that it was Shadow looking off to the side with his arms crossed. Not wanting him to feel left out, she decided to invite him down to join everyone. She went out through the front door and walked up to the black hedgehog. "Shadow?" The young rabbit queried making Shadow turn his head toward her. "Cream and her friends are down at my house for a get together. Since you're friends with Sonic, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you'd joined them." Shadow looked at her disgusted before he started walking away.

"Tsk..." He remarked. "Sonic isn't my friend. And I'll thank you not to associate me with him." She then look at him concerned.

"Wouldn't you like something to eat or drink then?" She then raised.

"No, thank you." He replied still walking away.

"Wait, Shadow..." She tried to speak to stop him, but before she could, he warped out of sight. She then sighed and went back into the house where Rouge came up to her.

"Is everything alright Mrs. V?" Asked the white bat causing Vanilla to turn toward Rouge.

"Everything's alright..." Answers the cream colored rabbit. "It's just..." She then looked down. "I went to talk to Shadow and tried to invite him down to the party, but he seemed uninterested in taking part in it." Rouge then wore a light hearted smile.

"So emo boy rather be alone than have a good time with us?" She questioned . "Ha! I wouldn't worry about him." Vanilla then looked at the white bat. "Let me tell you, that guy likes to keep to himself a lot, but he always comes around when it matters most." The cream colored rabbit then looked unsure provoking Rouge to hold out her hand. "Comon Mama V! I would like to hear about how you're keeping busy over a plate of you and Creamy's delicious hors d' oeuvres." Vanilla then smiled and took the young bat's hand and let her lead them to the backyard where they sat, ate, and talked. But during the entire time, she couldn't help but think of how lonely the black hedgehog must've felt, not to mention her worry for his well being and how much trouble he gets into.

-Meanwhile-

The alarm just sounded at the G.U.N. headquarters and all the units were getting ready for battle. The G.U.N. commander was walking angerly through the hallway until he finally made it to the room where all the soldiers and mechs were gathered in front of an officer who was a bit shorter than the average height with short blonde hair combed to the side.

"Who sounded the alarm without my orders?!" He asked with rage in his voice, making the officer turn around to reveal his face. "Captain...? What's the meaning of this?!" The captain let out a sly smile.

"Ah, commander." He said. "Didn't you receive the news?" The captain then strolled up to the commander. "I've received orders from the senate as well as the supreme jury to take command of all troops effective immediately. Apparently, they were displeased at the fact that you let the military experiment, "Project: Shadow" escape during the invasion of the Black Arms aliens." The commander looked at the captain shocked.

"What?" Inquiries the commander. "Tell me you're joking?" The captain then let out a small chuckle.

"Afraid not." He said with no sincerity in his voice. "It has been ordered that Project: Shadow be taken in for questioning for his affiliation with the Black Arms as well as property damage inflicted to major cities around the globe." The commander then got even more angry.

"That's absurd!" He spoke out in fury. "Shadow saved the world from the black arms! The president would never..."

"The president doesn't have say in this matter!" Cuts off the captain. "You had your chance to do what needed to be done. Now it's my job to make sure that Shadow answers to what he did." He then turns to another officer who was tall with short brown hair with a similar style to his and nods to him.

"Men! Bring Shadow back to HQ!" He commanded. "Use whatever force that is necessary to make sure he is under our jurisdiction." The soldiers all then saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" They shouted before taking to the streets and begining their search. The now former G.U.N. commander looked down in anguish.

"Shadow..." He spoke to himself. "Forgive me..."

-1 day later-

It was dusk and Shadow was sitting on top of a building looking down onto Station Square thinking to himself.

'What a pleasant and peaceful night.' He pondered. 'Not even a sound of a car horn honking angrily. Perhaps I was wrong about the humans being able to live in peace.' He then heard metal footsteps behind him prompting him to turn around to see two B-3x Hot Shot G.U.N. mechs behind him causing him to chuckle to himself. "Just when I was thinking to myself that humans might not be all bad, you show up." He then put one hand on his hip. "What do you want?" One of the soldiers in his mech turned the megaphone on.

"Project: Shadow!" He spoke. "You are wanted by G.U.N. for conspiring with the Black Arms aliens as well as your other crimes against the government! Surrender yourself or we will be forced to take virulent actions!" Shadow then rolled his eyes.

"Hmph!" He remarked. "Please... I have better things to do than put on a dump show for you dumbasses." The black hedgehog then turned around to walk away before he realized a third G.U.N. mech float up behind him from in front of the building.

"Don't think that we'll be letting you get away, hedgehog!" Said the same G.U.N. soldier which caused Shadow to turn back to him and chuckle again.

"Think you can catch me, pathetic gun totters?" Speaks out the black hedgehog making the soldiers angry.

"Fire!" Called out the soldier, prompting all three mechs to shoot their missiles at Shadow. Before they were able to hit the black hedgehog however, Shadow did a backwards spiral flip into the air and over the mech that was floating behind him before holding his arms and legs spread out and free fell toward the ground. The two mechs on the building withdrew their legs before all three of them flew after the black hedgehog. When Shadow hit the ground he somersalted several times before turning to the side and running down the street. The mechs followed the black hedgehog until they caught up with all three flying over Shadow. The mechs then started shooting their gatling guns while flying across the street in their attempts to hit the black hedgehog. Shadow however was able to dodge the gun fire by moving right and left as the mechs flew over the black hedgehog as he ran. One mech then flew over Shadow in an effort to ram into him, but missed him entirely as well as loosing his sights on him.

"What the...?" Asked the soldier. "Where'd he go?!" He then looked out the cockpit behind to see the black hedgehog holding on the back of his mech while storing up energy.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow yelled out right before an explosion surrounded him.

"Aaagh!" The soldier yelled as the mech he was in blew up. The black hedgehog flew down to the ground and began running again. The other two mechs saw Shadow and launch more missiles at the ultimate life form. Shadow then maneuvered behind cars and trucks parked on the side of the street causing them to be blocked and blow up the vehicles. The mechs continued to chase the black hedgehog through the streets until Shadow caught sight of a construction sight in front of him with large red beams being built up to make up the insides of the building. The black hedgehog then sped up toward it with the two mechs following behind him. Shadow then lifted his right hand in the air.

"Chaos spear!" He shouted before throwing three spears from his hand and hitting the bottom of the unfinished building. The spears exploded prompting the building to start collapsing. As it fell the black hedgehog ran through the bottom of it as the two mechs gave chase. Steel beams rained down as Shadow weaved through falling structure with the two flying walkers struggling to keep up the pursuit. The black hedgehog then made it out of the destruction with one mech following after. The other mech was about to make it out when he looked above him and saw the metal beams fall down on him.

"Aaaaagh!" He cried as he was falten by the red bars. The last soldier decided to pulled out all the stops. He loaded the laser cannon under his cockpit and began locking on to Shadow. He fired it on the ground and tilted it upward. The black hedgehog warped to the side while running making the laser miss and hit several parked cars to the side of him. The mech continued to shoot lasers which Shadow persisted to evade while running to get away from it. As the black hedgehog ran he found a building that was labeled: "Station Square Train Station".

"Hmph..." He got out. "Looks like I've no choice!" He sped through the glass doors with the mech following closely behind and ran up the stairs and through the tunnel. As they raced through the tunnel the mech locked on to Shadow.

"Alright, Project: Shadow!" Speaks the soldier. "Prepare to eat shit!" When the mech finally locked on, the soldier heard the sound of a train engine. "What...?" He then looked up to see a bright light in front off him and the hedgehog. "Aaaaaaagh!" Shadow then did a backflip in the air with the front of his body just below the top of the tunnel and his back barely missing the train. The train blasted through the flying walker behind and continued to sail foward on the track as the black hedgehog landed from the flip and ran out of the tunnel and into another train station.

"Ha..." He laughed as he begins walking out of the train station. "That was too easy... Didn't even break a..." He then notice some blood on his glove before looking down at the rest of his body. He then saw that he was shot in one of his abs by the gatling guns before falling to one knee. "Shit! Looks like I may of gotten a bit careless..." He then reach inside the wound and pulled out the bullet. "Uuugh!"

-15 minutes later-

Vanilla was walking down a street in Station Square with a bag of groceries when she heard something in an alleyway.

"Huh?" She looked at it in curiosity when she saw a injured black hedgehog come out from the shadows.

"Shadow?!" She asked in surprise before setting down the bag and running over to him.

"Leave me alone!" Shadow told her. "I'm fine!" She then glanced at his bleeding ab.

"What are you talking about?!" The cream colored rabbit queried. "You've been shot!"

"It's nothing!" Shadow responded as he continued to walk. "I'm the ultimate life form! There's nothing that I can't..." He then falls to one knee in pain. Vanilla then ran to him and helped him up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" She tells him causing his eyes to widen.

"No!" The black hedgehog answers causing the cream colored rabbit to look at him confused. "G.U.N. is after me! They'll take me into custody if I go there!" She then glared at him.

"Well you can't stay here!" Vanilla spoke to him causing Shadow to look at her begging.

"Vanilla, please...?" He raises with a begging look in his eyes, prompting the cream colored rabbit to give him a defeated sigh.

"Alright then..." She begins to answer. "We'll go to my place!" She then helps him through the sidewalks and streets and towards her house.

-30 minutes later-

Vanilla helped the black hedgehog through the front gate, inside the house, and upstairs to the guest bedroom. She then clean and stitched the wound, wipe off the blood and was preparing to give him medicine."Alright now Shadow, open up wide." Shadow then gave her a look of disgust.

"Tsk..." He exclaims. "There's no way I'll be taking that stuff!" The cream colored rabbit then gave him a stern look.

"Now young man..." She remarks. "You know it's best for you to take your medicine. You don't want to get sick now don't you?" The black hedgehog then murmured something. "What was that?"

"No!" He got out. "I don't want to get sick!" Vanilla then smiled.

"Good!" She said. "Now, open up!" Shadow was hesitant but then slowly started to open his mouth allowing the cream colored rabbit to slip the medicine in. The black hedgehog closed his mouth and swallowed making a face afterwards. "Alright now, I'm going downstairs to make you dinner. Don't you think of trying to walk out while I'm gone!" Shadow gave her another look.

"Ugh..." He responds. "Whatever..." Vanilla went downstairs and made some vegetable soup. She then went back upstairs with a bowl of it and into the guest bedroom and walked toward bed.

"Alright sweetie." She announced. "Time for you to eat." The black hedgehog tried to sit up, but flinched back down due to the pain. "Now dear. Don't worry about doing it yourself. I'll feed you." Shadow started blushing.

"No way!" He protests. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form! I don't require such treatment!" The cream colored rabbit smiled at him.

"Now, now." She said. "There's no shame in needing a little bit of help. Open wide." The black hedgehog reluctantly opened his mouth and Vanilla slipped a spoon full of soup inside. As she went on, Shadow couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by having to be feed, but also liking it at the same time. After the hedgehog had finished eating, Vanilla went back downstairs to wash the dishes. When she was done, the cream colored rabbit decided to go up to the room to check on him. When she walked in, she saw that Shadow was asleep. She walk beside him and watched him snooze comfortably in the bed. Vanilla couldn't help but admire how handsome of a young man the black hedgehog was. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Shadow opened his eyes to find that no one was in the room besides himself. On the outside of the room, the cream colored was walking away from the door while blushing.

-Meanwhile at G.U.N. H.Q.-

The new G.U.N. commander was sitting behind his desk in his office with the new G.U.N. captain standing in front of it.

"Commander." States the captain. "We are beginning to crack down on the renegades that have escape our grasps in past transgressions. If everything goes according to plan, we can expect to capture all of them this coming year." The commander smiled approvingly.

"Very good captain!" He answers. "When I bring order to this country and all of it criminals, we will be the most fearsome government in all the world. All those who dare challenge our authority will be sure to meet the o' so sweet embrace known as justice." The captain looks down with a deep thought in mind.

"It is unfortunate that the traitors strayed from the system." He says. "They could of had a been a part of something bigger than all of us." The commander looked at the captain with a generous looking grin.

"Now, there, captain." The commander assures. "There's no need to worry about that matter. They'll at least will be able to get greeted by what is known as a quick and merciful end." Suddenly a soldier ran into the room.

"Commander!" He gets out. "We just got word that Project: Shadow was spotted in Station Square! He was last seen being helped walk through town by a young adult rabbit!" The commander then stood up from his chair.

"Good!" He spoke. "That deserter will soon pay for his actions against this blessed country and the rest of the world!" The commander then wore a sly grin as he walked out of the office followed by the captain and the soldier.

-1 day later-

It was late afternoon and Vanilla was shopping for more food and medicine for Shadow. When she walked out of the store she was approached by several G.U.N. soldiers along with a tall G.U.N. officer with brown hair.

"Miss Vanilla." Explains the officer. "I have a warrant for your arrest. I am under orders to take you with us back to G.U.N. headquarters for questioning." The young rabbit looks at him in surprise.

"Questioning?" She queried. "For what may I ask for?" The men took the bag of groceries away from the cream colored rabbit and put handcuffs on her. They then took her to a car and drove off leaving the groceries on the ground.

-Meanwhile with Shadow-

Shadow had gotten out of bed and was about to leave the house. As he was leaving he saw Cream and Cheese waiting in front of a clock on the wall before they took notice of him.

"Shadow." The young rabbit speaks as she and the chao go up to him. "Are you feeling better? Mama told me what happened to you." The black hedgehog then looked away with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine." He tells her causing her to smile.

"That's great!" She expresses. "Cheese and I are just waiting for her to get back from the store, but..." She then looks back at the clock on the wall. "It's been a long time since she's left. I'm beginning to worry that something bad might of happened to her." She then looked at the ground pondering before she looked back up. "I'm going to town to find out what happened!" She and Cheese then went toward the door, opened it and flew out. "Good bye, Shadow!" As the door closed Shadow looked down thinking to himself while walking.

'If G.U.N. saw Vanilla helping me, then they might of tried to capture her to get information.' He then opened the door and left the house continuing to wonder. 'If that happened, there's no telling what they might do to her just to get to me. Especially considering that they were sending mechs after me last night.' He then started walking away from town. 'Gah, what am I thinking?! Whatever happens to her is her problem! Not mine!' Then a thought of Vanilla being tortured by G.U.N. soldiers started to fill his head. 'Ugh, damn it!' He then turned around and begins racing toward town.

-A few hours later-

The black hedgehog was walking around town asking people if they've seen a rabbit in a pink dress with no such luck. Suddenly a person caught his sight from the corner of his eye who looked like the G.U.N. commander. He wandered up to closer to see a grey haired man with heterochromia and wearing a white T-shirt with a red and blue star logo along with blue jeans walking down a street by himself. 'Hmph, so you think you have me running away, do you? Not likely!' The man then walked into a deserted street. "You!" The man turned to a dark alley to see Shadow come out from the shadows.

"Sh-Shadow?" The man studdered before the black hegdehog walked up to him.

"You've been causing me a fair amount of trouble recently." Shadow said to the man. "I should just kill your ass right now." The black hedgehog lifted a hand to throw a chaos spear at him.

"Wait, Shadow!" The man tells. "It's not what you think! I've been relieved as commander at G.U.N.. Someone else is after you." The black hedgehog glance at him with disbelief.

"Sounds unlikely." Shadow spoke. "You've held a grudge against me for years. Please, enlighten me. Who else would want to try to detain me?" The former G.U.N. commander then looks down.

"My former captin." The man told. "He took over my position as the new commander. He's looking for any person that might have knowledge of your wereabouts." The black hedgehog then lowered his hand putting the former G.U.N. commander at ease.

"So, allow me to ask you, what do they plan to do with someone if they happen to know where I am?" Shadow then questioned, making the man's mind go back.

"Protocol usally states that all suspects be taken to a base near the outskirts of the city for questioning." Replied the former commander which causes the black hedgehog to smile before turning around and warping out of sight.

-Several minutes later-

Shadow went searching through the outside of town until he came up to a large base with soldiers and mechs scattered across it. Shadow then chuckled to himself. 'Ha! If this pitiful base is all they got, then I'll be in and out before they can even sound the alarm.' He then walked toward the G.U.N. facility, which made the soldiers and mechs spot him.

"Hey!" Shouts one of the soldiers. "That's Project: Shadow!" They then got in front of the black hedgehog with their guns pointed at him.

-Meanwhile with Vanilla-

Vanilla was sitting in a small room in front of a table when a short G.U.N. officer with blonde hair came into the room.

"Ah, hello Miss Vanilla." The officer greeted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the G.U.N. commander." He went to sit in the chair across from her before the cream colored rabbit looked up at him in anger.

"You have no right to arrest me commander!" She exclaimed. "I've done nothing wrong!" The commander then chuckled.

"So you may think." He stated making her confused. "Miss Vanilla, You're currently under suspicion of being in possession of government property. I have a report that says you were seen aiding the military experiment "Project: Shadow" after an engagement in Station Square where the orders of the G.U.N. soldiers were to bring said experiment in for crimes against our country." Vanilla's expression didn't change.

"I don't understand." She got out. "What did Shadow do wrong?" The commander then gave her a confused look.

"Funny that you still don't comprehend." He told. "Recently in the invasion of the black arms aliens, he was spotted working with said aliens to take over the world and destroyed our way of life." The cream colored rabbit gave him a look of shock.

"That isn't true!" She expresses. "Shadow helped us when the black arms attacked. He destroyed their ship!"

"Only after the black arms threatened his life!" The commander shot back. "It is only a matter of time before he tries to destroy us all." Vanilla then looked down in disbelief before the officer leaned forward from his chair. "If you don't tell us, you will be labeled as a criminal and be thrown in prison for the rest of your days to rot." The young rabbit continued to look down unsure about what to say next.

-Meanwhile with Shadow-

"Don't move!" Ordered a soldier. "Stay where you are! Put your hands in the air!" Shadow then stopped and lifted one hand in front of him. His hand then lit up and shot out dozens of chaos spears through out the base. Explosions littered the place causing G.U.N. soldiers and mechs to fly all around the area. The black hedgehog then performed a spin dash and busted through the door. He then sped through the building until he came up to a room full of soldiers. The soldiers were about to shoot until Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald and lit it up, blinding all the soldiers. He then warped to the closest soldier to him and struck the soldier in the face while in mid-air with a punch, knocking the soldier out. He then warped to the next closest soldier and crossed kicked him to knock him out as well. He persisted to warp and knock the soldiers out until they were all down and preceded to run through the base. Soon after he came to a room with all different kinds of G.U.N. robots. The robots saw the black hedgehog and took aim. Before the robots could fire at him, Shadow quickly charged up a light speed dash attack and released it. The robots shots missed as the black hedgehog flew around the room blowing holes through everyone of them, which caused them to explode. Shadow then began to make his way to the center of the base, where he soon came across a large, white, hexagonal room.

"You there!" A voice called out. "Stop!" The black hedgehog looked up and saw a giant red, yellow, and blue mech descend from the ceiling and land right in front of him. The mech was in the shape of a person and had giant, metal, wings on it's back. In the head of the mech was a tall G.U.N. officer with short brown hair smiling. "I have to say, you made quite a mess of my unit on the outside, Project: Shadow." Shadow walked up to the mech and put a hand on his waist. "Such a shame... you could've been one of G.U.N.'s best weapons. Now all you'll be is target practice for my good ol' friend 'Archangel' here. Hope you're not too bummed out." There was a short moment of silence before the officer gave him a look. "Well... tally ho!" He then pressed a few buttons which prompted the mech to fly into the air and shoot missiles out of its back that flew in a circular motion in the sky before flying straight toward the black hedgehog. Shadow quickly warped out of their way. When the black hedgehog reappeared, the 'Archangel' had landed behind him and threw a punch to where he was standing. Shadow then pulled out his Chaos Emerald right before the punch landed.

"Chaos control!" The black hedgehog shouted prompting the Chaos Emerald to light up. The mech froze in it's tracks allowing Shadow to jump onto it's arm, run up it, and performed a homing attack at 'Archangel''s face. After the black hedgehog hit the mech, 'Archangel''s body took a few steps back from the impact of the blow. Once it regain it's balance, it started locking onto the black hedgehog. When it was done, it shot lasers out of it's eyes at Shadow and tried to fry him. The ultimate life form warped out of the way just as the lasers were about to hit and reappeared on a wall. The mech locked onto the black hedgehog again and shot at him, which prompted Shadow to warp again, reappearing on the ceiling. 'Archangel' continued to shoot lasers at the hedgehog as Shadow went on to evade all it's shots. The mech then lost sight of Shadow, allowing the black hedgehog time to warp right in it's face and use chaos nightmare. 'Archangel' slid back into the wall and hit it before falling down to it's hands and knees making the officer mad.

"You think I'll be done in that easily?" He inquires. "Guess again you bloke! Time has come for me to clean your clock!" The mech then got up and took off into the air. The officer press a few buttons prompting 'Archangel' to spread it's wings. The officer then pulled a lever which caused the mech to use it's wings to create a strong gust of wind toward the black hedgehog making Shadow get blown off his feet and into the air. As the black hedgehog was caught in the wind, his body began getting several small cuts from the all particles floating around him. When the breeze stopped Shadow fell to the floor and grunted. The captain then let out a laugh. "What did you think of that chap?! This brilliant machine here has the ability to create winds that are as strong as a category 5 tornado! Here, have another swing at it!" 'Archangel' then flapped it's wings again creating more powerful streams of air. The black hedgehog was once more lifted up airborne and inflicted damage upon to the same degree as last time before falling flat on the floor again. The captain started to laugh out loud even more as Shadow tried to stand up. 'Archangel' moved it's wings again which prompted the same thing to happen as before, injuring the hedgehog further. The officer laughed again before Shadow begins to lose his temper. The black hedgehog slowly rose to his feet and took off his inhibiter bracelets. Shadow then jumped into the air and started to move in circles around the mech. The captain looked confused until a large black vortex of air surrounded 'Archangel' and begin spin it out of control. As the mech twirled, pieces of 'Archangel' starts to tore off until they all filled the air and were revolving in the black tornado. Soon after, the black hedgehog launch himself up into the air and onto the floor. When Shadow did, the pieces of the mech fell to the floor followed by 'Archangel's' head. A door on the back of the head then opened with the officer walking out it with trouble moving in the direction the captain wanted before falling to the floor. "Ugh". The black hedgehog began to pick up his bracelets and put them back on. When Shadow did, the black hedgehog heard a noise coming from inside the mech's head. The ultimate life form then walked up to it to hear the sound of a G.U.N. soldier talking on a radio.

"All units!" The soldier spoke. "The rabbit that has been spotted with Project: Shadow is being held in the interrogation room! All personal is ordered to keep away until further notice! I repeat, all personal is ordered to stay away from the interrogation room until further notice!" Shadow eyes widen before he started to run out to Vanilla's direction.

-Meanwhile with Vanilla-

The G.U.N. Commander was still sitting at the table across from Vanilla with her looking down at the table.

"Allow me to ask you, Mrs. Vanilla." The officer says. "Where is Project: Shadow?" The cream colored rabbit thought for a second and then shook her head.

"I don't know where he is!" She tells before looking up at him. "Please, let me go!" The commander then let out a small sigh.

"I'm afraid to say its behind bars for yo-" He began to say before he was cut off by the sound of the door being flung open behind him. He turned around to see a black hedgehog standing at the entrance of the room.

"Shadow!" Vanilla exclaimed in happiness as Shadow looked around the room and saw the commander sitting across from the cuffed mother.

"You!" The black hedgehog called out as walked toward the officer in anger. "So, you're the one whose been sending those G.U.N. pests out to arrest me! Hmph! You'd do best call off your men right now before I relieve you of your duties permanently!" The commander stared at him for a minute before taking out his radio and pushing a button.

"Attention all troops!" The officer told. "The warrant for arrest of the military experiment Project: Shadow is now suspended until further notice! You are to discontinue your search for him and report back to base!" Shadow then smiled slyly.

"Good." Speaks the black hedgehog. "Now take those handcuffs off of Vanilla!" The commander then walked over to the young rabbit, took out his keys and took off her cuffs. Vanilla then ran to where Shadow and hugged the black hedgehog. Shadow then blushed slightly before hugging her back. After a while, they left each other's embrace. "You're not hurt are you?" The cream colored rabbit shooked her head.

"No!" She answers. "I'm fine!" The black hedgehog then nods before picking her up bridal style.

"Comon'." Shadow said while walking to the door and outside of the room. "I'm taking you home." The officer then smiled at the black hedgehog.

"Another day, Project: Shadow." Spoke the commander. "Another day." Shadow then stopped for a second before he warped Vanilla and himself out of the base.

-A few moments later-

The young rabbit and the black hedgehog appeared in front of Vanilla's house before he set her down on her feet. She smiled softly at him causing Shadow to turn around. He prepared to warp away, but before he could, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait just one moment, young man!" The cream colored rabbit got out making the black hedgehog turn back around. "You're covered in cuts and scrapes! Not to mention its getting dark out. You're not thinking of going out right now are you?!" Shadow looked at her in surprise.

"Yes..." He started to explain. "I'm going to..." Vanilla grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the house.

"No excuses!" She interrupts. "You're coming inside right now so I can fix you up!" She then opened the door and pulled him inside the house.

"Ugh..." The black hedgehog replies not wanting to be mothered around by her again. The cream colored rabbit then took him back up to the guest bedroom where she sat him on the side of the bed and starts tending to his injuries. After she put on antibiotics and stitches, she started bandaging them up one by one, giving each one a small kiss afterwards. As she did this, Shadow couldn't help but feel turned on by the feeling of Vanilla's soft lip through his bandages all around his body. After she kissed the last cut she looked down and her eyes widen.

"Oh my Shadow!" She speaks. "You're such a naughty little boy for getting excited from your friend's mom kissing your boo boos!" The black hedgehog then looks down to see his dick fully erect and twitching. Shadow's face then turn red and he opened his mouth to speak. When he did however, the young rabbit stuck her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him with deep love and passion. While she kissed him, she took off both of her gloves and begins stroking his cock with one hand while putting the other hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. After a long while she released him from the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. She then stripped off the hedgehog's clothes before pushing him onto the bed. Vanilla then climbed on top of him before taking off all of her clothes and leaving herself naked with Shadow staring at her body in amazement. "So what do you think? You want me to fuck you, don't you?" The black hedgehog coming back to reality open his mouth to speak.

"No!" He talks. "I can't..."

"Now, now!" The young rabbit cuts off. "It's only natural for a young man such as yourself to have these feelings!" She then positioned her vagina on top of his penis. "Be sure to let out lots of cum, ok?" Before Shadow could try to stop her, she lowered herself on his member and starts riding him. It wasn't long before they both began to lose sense of everything going on around them. As she fucked him, they both let out moans that gradually became louder over time. While getting lost in the experience, the black hedgehog moved his hands over her breasts and massaged them, making her moan even louder. As he was rubbing, Vanilla lowered her face toward his and started to make out with him again while increasing their moans. As more hours went on, their movements became frantic. The cream colored rabbit then pulled out from the kiss. "Oh, Shadow! You, ah, feel so good! You're, oh, making me cum!" A few moments later, she let out her juices onto Shadow's manhood, in turn prompting the ultimate life form to let loose his semen inside her womb. She then fell on top of him with her jugs over his face panting. "Wow Shadow, you're such a dirty boy for cumming so much inside your friend's mom!" She then look down at him and thought for a minute. "I know what! How about I give you a taste of this grown woman's pussy?" She then got up and turn around and moved her womanhood in front the black hedgehog's face. "There are plenty of juices inside of me so drink as much as you want." She then opened her folds with her hand and sat down on his face. Shadow, who was still in the moment, stuck his tongue inside and gulp down Vanilla's flavorful juices. When the black hedgehog did this, the young rabbit begins to moan out encouraging him to continue. Shadow then put his hands around Vanilla's waist and pulled her closer in, allowing him to drink more of her liquids while at the same time making her moan even more. More time then passed as the cream colored rabbit moved more and more frantically. "Shadow, oh, you're really doing me in! I'm about to, ah, cum!" A few more seconds after, Vanilla explodes more of her fluids into the black hedgehog's mouth, which Shadow downed without a second thought. After calming down, the young rabbit looked down at the black hedgehog's cock and saw that it was standing up straight. "Aw, you poor baby! After all of that and you still haven't had enough?" Vanilla then bended over and wrap one hand around his member and stroked it, causing Shadow to moan. "I guess your hormones are more active than a normal boy's." She then gave his penis a kiss on the tip before taking him down into her mouth. The black hedgehog moaned loudly as the young rabbit moved her head up and down his length. The speed that she sucked him off at began normally and slowly built up faster, thus making an increase of his moans. Shadow, who was hypnotize by the feeling of her warm mouth and the sight of wet cunt, started to eat her out and make her moan. As their moans filled each other ears they both begin to move a lot more frantically. "Shadow, ah, you doing great! Ugh, I'm about to, oh, cum!" A little while later, Vanilla shot out more juice into the black hedgehog's mouth, which made him blow his load inside the cream colored rabbit's mouth. After they both swallowed, Vanilla then climbed off of Shadow allowing him to sit up. At this point, the black hedgehog was sweating from all over and was now getting really thirsty. The young rabbit looked at him and took notice of his condition. "Oh no! You poor dear! You haven't had anything to eat or drink in a while, haven't you?" She then moved toward him and sat down on his lap facing to him. "Don't worry! Mama Vanilla is going to take care of you!" She then took one of her breast and pressed it against his lips. "My milk has lots of vitamins and nutrients, so be sure to drink lots, ok?" Shadow then puts his hands on Vanilla's breasts and starts to suck on her nipple which causes the cream colored rabbit to lactate inside the black hedgehog's mouth. Shadow immediately chugs down her milk, while switching back and forth between both of Vanilla's breasts. The young rabbit began to get turned on by the black hedgehog's actions and started to move up and down Shadow's dick. Doing this made the black hedgehog moan and suck harder which caused Vanilla to moan as well and move faster. While the hours continued to go on and on, their motions begin to become very frantic. "Oh, Shadow, you're causing me to, oh, cum!" A quick moment later, the rabbit released her cum onto Shadow's penis again, which then makes him fill up her womb completely with more of his cum. After they were finished, the black hedgehog fell back and started breathing heavily. Vanilla then got on his side presses one her breast against his lips so that Shadow can continue to drink more of her milk. The ultimate life form does this which causes the mother holds him close while they laid in the long afterglow. "For now on, if you ever get hurt or need a place to stay, come to Mama Vanilla's place so that she can help you, understand?" Shadow nodded his head while persisting to drink her delicious breast milk before they both fell asleep.

-A few days later-

It was early in the morning when the black hedgehog appeared in front Vanilla's house after being invited for breakfast. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. "Come in, Shadow dear! The door's open!" He open the door and made his way toward the kitchen to see Vanilla wearing nothing but an apron with her facing away from him and to the stove. She turned her head toward him after hearing him walk in and smiled. "Have a seat dear! I'm almost finished making the food! Creamy's still asleep so it'll just be you and me!" Shadow then went to the table and sat down right before the cream colored rabbit brought him a tray of food and set it in front of him. "There you go young man! I made you eggs, sausage, pancakes, syrup, and orange juice!" She then looked at him seductively and smiled. "But I bet you're hungry for something else!" He nodded, prompting Vanilla to pull down her apron and push her jugs in his face. Shadow quickly sucked at her nipples, gulping down lots of her nutritious milk. A few hours later the black hedgehog was on his back on top of the table with Vanilla riding him. While they were having sex they begin to moan loudly. "Oh, Shadow, oh, you feel amazing, ah!" Shadow then sat up starts licking the inside of the young rabbit's ears, which made her moan. Some time after, their movements became frantic. "Oh, Shadow, you're such a naughty, ah, boy! You're making me cum, oh!" Seconds later, Vanilla scream, unleashing her liquids on his cock. This prompted the black hedgehog to grunt and unload his semen in her womanhood. They then took a moment to relax before the cream colored rabbit noticed that Shadow was hard. "My, my, Shadow! You really are a dirty young boy!" She then got on her knees in front of him and look at it closely. "Oh, well! I guess it can't be helped!" She then wraps her breasts around his member and started sucking him off while titfucking him. The black hedgehog moaned at this, making her continue her actions while taking more and more of him in. After a little while, he became more frantic with his movements.

"Ugh, Mrs., ah, Vanilla!" Shadow got out. "You feel too, ugh, good! I'm getting ready to, ah, cum!" Moments later, the black hedgehog shot out a load of his tasty cum inside Vanilla's mouth which she swallowed afterwards.

"Mmm..." She remarked. "What a healthy boy!" After they've settled down, they sat back down at the table and started to eat breakfast. "By the way, young man, I also invited you over to tell you that you need to spend more time with Cream and I! No exceptions!" Shadow then looked at her for a moment confused. "After all she is about to become a older sister, and you a father!" Shadow then look at her surprised as she got up and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then walked to the stairs to go up to her room and get dressed as the black hedgehog looked forward and gave a look.


End file.
